Nausicaa
Profile A popular songstress known throughout the land. She's famous for her lovely singing, almost an "idol" type, and has a surprising number of fans. However, unbeknownst to most, Nausicaa is the high priestess of the Grimleal. She appears multiple times opposing the Liberation, but can be recruited in her final battle under certain circumstances. Personality As a young girl, Nausicaa was gentle and sweet, but also cheerful and courageous. Unlike her shy younger brother, she wanted to make friends with and help everyone. She naively believed in the good in all people, and absolutely detested fighting and war. Whenever possible, she tried to aid anyone in need. Thus, her older brother often scolded her for her reckless actions and self-sacrificing naiveté, and acted protective of her. In times of peace, she loved singing for the villagers to soothe their worries. Nausicaa claims to have the lineage of defenders of justice and freedom, and cannot stand injustice. Though seemingly frail and small in stature, her will and determination are strong. She also loved coming up with stories, but her little education made it difficult for her to read and write, and she only managed to learn during her time with the Grimleal. Despite her good intentions, Nausicaa's idealistic outlook has also caused problems for her. She initially refused to believe that the Grimleal were committing such awful crimes, and that her brother would willingly partake in them. But when she found out, she was horrified and immediately tried to convince her brother to leave the cult with her. After the experiments fragmented her mind, her wish of peace has been warped. She believes that bringing the fell god unto the world will bring about salvation and eliminate the need for conflict and war. Her personality has also been split fractured, and she changes moods quickly. At times, she acts like the gentle and soft-spoken girl of her youth. Other times, she turns childish and sadistic or calmly wishes for destruction upon humanity. Past Originally a gentle girl from a small village by the sea, she was orphaned after her mother was killed, long after their father abandoned them. In search of their father, she and her brother, Niall, travelled to Valm by ship. When they found their father, it turned out he was prominent member of the criminal underworld who tried to groom them into inheriting his legacy of crime. Barely escaping, Nausicaa took out her father's eye and the twins ran off. The Grimleal, in a ploy to recruit new members, welcomed them and offered them supplies and safety. Unbeknownst to her, the Grimleal's true motives and deeds were far darker than she could imagine. She merely saw them as suffering people of all classes who had banded together to aid each other, but their actual goal was the revival of the fell dragon Grima, no matter the cost. On the other hand, her brother found out and wholeheartedly believed in the Grimleal's doctrine, then becoming a pirate who terrorised the seas. When Nausicaa accidentally stumbled across the prison where the cult kept children to be used as sacrifices, she discovered the truth and desperately begged her brother to at least help her save them. Eventually, he was convinced by her honest words and heart to allow her to do so, but was accused of treason and forced to flee as well. The cult soon caught up to them, and Nausicaa had her brother leave with the children while she tried to hold them off. While her brother successfully fled with the prisoners, Nausicaa was captured and kept in a small, dark room, where she was experimented upon and tortured. Her mind was broken, and she was turned into an empty servant of Grima. Present Over time, she rose to fame as a renowned singer for her pretty looks and singing ability. She could be said to be an equivalent to modern-day idols. A few rumours of her connections to the Grimleal may have spread, but most people ignore them due to her popularity and image. Outside of that, she oversees the cult's cruel actions as the high priestess and partakes in them herself. The song magic she uses has the ability to heal, refresh, suppress, or harm, depending on her mood. Nausicaa is also said to wield the legendary lance of the Crusader Njörun, Gáe Bolg, supposedly cursed with sorrow upon love. Yet perhaps shards of her true personality may still be hidden somewhere within her fractured mind. Supports Nausicaa/Supports A+ Supports: * Morte * Vanea * Emil * Feirefiz * Aurora S Supports: * Caduceus * Carliell * Katse * Willow * Darren * Julien * Gwin * Pervan * Roald * Mikhail * Dahlia In-Game Quotes Nausicaa/Quotes Personal Skill Roster Entry Possible Endings Trivia * She carries around a ceremonial knife. It is typically used in sacrifices, but she can also use it for self-defence. * Nausicaa often sings in an unknown language. It is said to be a language of song that focuses on expressing emotions and commanding magic. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Antagonist Category:Grimleal